


Shy Love

by Penndragon27



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Poetry, Shakespeare, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penndragon27/pseuds/Penndragon27
Summary: Arthur hates poetry, Merlin tries to change his mind.





	Shy Love

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to [Guessimaclotpole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guessimaclotpole/pseuds/Guessimaclotpole) for being an awesome beta and to Moth for making this wonderful collection (which allowed me to return to my Shakespeare obsession lol)

Arthur was pulled from a lovely dream about fairies and unicorns by the sound of shuffling in the room. Reluctantly opening his eyes, he saw Merlin struggling out of a pair of jeans. Sighing, Arthur sat up onto his elbows and glared at the dim figure.

 

“It’s late.”

 

“Sorry, love.” Merlin gave his blinding smile that never failed to make Arthur’s knees go weak. At least he was already lying down.

 

“Does it really take so long to talk about  _ poetry _ ?” Arthur said the word with the same tone he used to describe Merlin’s clothing choice. It was not a positive one.

 

Merlin ignored the implications and simply sighed longingly. “We just got off topic. I mean, we were discussing the character of Iago and-”

 

“Merlin,” Arthur stated. “I love that you have hobbies and are having fun, but isn’t a Shakespeare club a little… nerdy?”

 

“What’s wrong with Shakespeare? He’s one of the best playwrights… probably ever!”

 

Merlin crossed his arms and glared, his jeans and sweater were off, leaving him in just boxers and a t-shirt. Arthur raised an eyebrow.

 

“He’s just a little… teenage angst, don’t you think?”

 

Merlin narrowed his eyes in response before pulling off his shirt. Arthur watched as Merlin’s torso was revealed, all pale skin and lean muscles. He was very happy that yoga was also one of his boyfriend’s hobbies.

 

Oblivious to Arthur’s hungry gaze, Merlin went on talking as he put his clothes in the hamper.

“Have you ever read Shakespeare? Really read him? I mean, his poems alone are just so pretty-”

 

Arthur scoffed, cutting him off. “I have to stop you right there. Poems are not pretty. They are boring and tedious.”

 

Merlin snorted. “Boring and tedious are basically the same thing. At least we know  _ you’re _ not a poet.”

 

“Please,” Arthur rolled his eyes. “Why would I want to be? No one can understand anything about them anyway.”

 

“Oh, Arthur,” Merlin walked closer to the bed and Arthur’s attention was drawn to all the skin on display, almost silver in the moonlight. “You can’t discount the beauty of something just because you don’t understand it.”

 

Arthur sat up fully, wanting to meet Merlin in the middle of the bed. He made to kiss him, preferring other activities to further discussing poetry, but a hand on his chest stopped him.

 

“Merlin,” Arthur complained,  _ definitely _ not whining. Merlin just smiled, clearly planning something.

 

“As a true fan of Shakespeare, I feel it is my duty to help you fully appreciate his work. The way the words flow, smooth and fluid. The way it creates a picture in your mind, transporting you somewhere else.” Merlin was using that deep voice he knew made Arthur hard. Which he definitely was.

 

Arthur groaned impatiently, but Merlin just pushed him until he lay back fully, hand resting on Arthur’s (unfortunately) clothed chest.

 

“ _ Shy love _ ,” Merlin said and Arthur grunted.

 

“I’m hardly  _ shy,  _ Merlin,” he replied, though found he couldn’t complain when Merlin moved up so that he was straddling Arthur. Merlin shushed him, moving a finger to his lips before repeating.

 

“ _ Shy love, I think of you, _ ” Merlin’s finger trailed from his lips to Arthur’s jaw, “ _ As the morning air brushes the window pane. _ ”

 

Arthur’s eyes were glued to Merlin’s lips, watching them form the words that felt like pricks of ice along his skin, making the hairs rise on his arms.

 

“ _ And how much time of all it takes to know _ ,” Merlin’s hand moved to his shoulder, “ _ The movement of your arm, _ ” he moved to stroke Arthur’s arm, “ _ the steps you take _ .”

 

“ _ The curves along your head _ ,” Merlin’s other hand went to Arthur’s head, fingernails scratching pleasantly at his scalp. “ _ Your ears, your hair _ .”

 

Merlin leaned down to take one or Arthur’s ears into his mouth, nibbling at it gently. Arthur felt his heart speed up in his chest and his boxers become even more uncomfortable.

 

“Merlin…” Arthur urged. Merlin pulled back, leaving Arthur’s ear cold when the air hit the damp skin. He longed for the return of Merlin’s warm mouth, not just on his ear but on his neck, his jaw, his lips, his-

 

Merlin lifted Arthur’s hand and spoke against his fingers. “ _ For all of this, each hand, each finger, _ ” Merlin kissed the pad of each finger, sending shivers up Arthur’s spine. He was about to tell Merlin to just  _ get on with it _ , but then his demon of a boyfriend sucked a finger into his mouth, cheeks hollowing.

 

Arthur let out a whimper and tried to buck his hips up, but Merlin lifted up slightly, denying him the friction he sought.

 

Releasing his finger, Merlin let his hand drop and leaned down, placing his hands on either side of Arthur’s waist and let their lips just brush. Just as Arthur thought they might  _ finally  _ kiss, Merlin continued reciting that sodding poem.

 

“ _ Each lip, each breath, each sigh _ ,” Merlin’s mouth tickled his as he spoke and Arthur let out one of said sighs. Merlin smirked and continued.

 

“ _ Each word and sound of voice or tongue, _ ” Merlin let his tongue slip between Arthur’s lips, allowing them to kiss for a few seconds before he broke away, kissing down his neck, sucking at the skin and probably leaving marks. Arthur hummed contently.

 

He felt Merlin’s hands slip under his shirt, slowly bunching it up until it got caught at his shoulder. Arthur eagerly lifted his arms and Merlin pulled back just long enough to pull off the shirt and throw it over his shoulder. Arthur groaned in relief as Merlin moved to kiss his shoulder, his stubble scratching him gently. Finally, they were getting somewhere.

 

Merlin kissed his way to one of Arthur’s nipples, spending extra time there because he knew how sensitive it was. Arthur’s hands tangled themselves in Merlin’s hair, pulling him away and closer at the same time. The only noises he could make were stuttered gasps and he was so hard he could feel himself leaking in his pants.

 

“Please,” he managed to get out. Merlin pulled back and looked at Arthur hungrily, his eyes dark with lust.

 

“ _ I would require an age to contemplate _ ,” Merlin said as his hands moved to the waistband of his boxers. “ _ But for your heart your mind your thoughts, all these _ ,” Merlin’s mouth reached Arthur’s hipbone, another  _ very  _ sensitive part of him. Once a dark bruise was left there, Merlin spoke again. “ _ To love them all I need at least five centuries _ .”

 

As hard and desperate as he was, Arthur couldn’t help but feel the weight of those last lines. He felt a soft smile slide onto his face. Loosening his grip on Merlin’s hair, Arthur looked down at him fondly.

 

“I love you.”

 

Merlin smiled. “There are two more paragraphs.”

 

Arthur’s expression hardened. “Don’t you fucking dare.”

 


End file.
